Regular One-Shot's
by HipsterRed
Summary: Heheh, these are some one-shots that I'm writing for popular BROTP pairs, but there's no slash! I hope you enjoy! c;
1. Just Go With the Flow

**_This is a Benson and Skips one-shot! Enjoy! c:_**

It was a stressful day at work, but it was different. It felt more of an intense energy and it was obvious that their boss was stressed out of his mind. Mr. Malleard threatened to fire him if everything wasn't perfect for his bachelor party he was going to have.

The machine walked up to the group, after he was chewed out by his boss and he carefully started to click his pen. No one turned to the machine, which irritated him at the time. He clapped his tiny metal hands and everyone finally turned to their boss. Skips knew something was off with him, but he didn't bother to speak up.

"Alright everyone, today Mr. Malleard is putting me in charge of getting everything ready for his bachelor party, so I don't want anyone giving me a hard time today, got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads, which only made him a little better, but not completely because he thought that two certain employees would get him fired. He sighed heavily and continued to talk at the employees.

"Now, I'm going to hand out your jobs, so pay attention. Pops, I want you to put up the decorations and to buy the liquor for the guests."

The machine paused to clear his throat and he continued to speak to the employees.

"Skips, I want you to call everyone to inform them about the band. Mordecai and Rigby, you get the day off!"

The duo was confused, but they weren't about to lose a day off. After Benson assigned everyone their jobs and the meeting was over, everyone got up from the stairs, except for Skips. He signaled the boss to sit. The machine was a bit confused, but he proceeded.

"Benson, I know that Mr. Maellard is putting all this pressure on you, but you shouldn't try to let it get to you."

"Well, how? My job is on the line and if Mordecai and Rigby-"

"I know, but just listen to me… Just try look at the positives of it….."

"Like what?"

"Follow me…."

The machine was confused, but he nodded his head and he followed the yeti. He walked over to the cart and got in the drivers seat. Benson proceeded to sit in the passengers seat. The yeti drove to a part of the park that the machine never visited before. The machine was confused because it was just a grassy hill.

"Skips, what-"

"Benson, shut your eyes….."

"What?"

"Just shut your eyes…"

"Ok….."

The machine shut his eyes and all he could hear was silence. The wind was blowing next to him and it was a nice feeling. He hadn't felt that peaceful in years. He wanted to be in the moment forever, but he knew he couldn't.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Silence….."

"Yeah… It's kinda nice…."

(To be continued)


	2. Deal With It

This is a Mordecai/Benson one shot! ~

Enjoy! :3

Benson was having his usual coffee in his office, but the sun kept getting in his eyes. He decided to reach for his sunglasses, but he couldn't find them. He wondered what he did with them or if someone took them.

He called everyone for a morning meeting and the staff was confused, but they came to it anyway. The machine started to pace around and it confused them even more.

"Ok, everyone, this is probably going to sound ridiculous, but someone took my sunglasses and I want-"

The machine saw a blue wing in the air and he sighed. He drove him crazy that the avian would do this, but he went along with it, so he wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Yes, Mordecai?"

"I know who took them…."

Benson signaled the rest of staff that they were dismissed and they looked relieved. Then he turned to his avian employee to give his full attention to him.

"Well, who?"

The blue jay got up and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

The blue jay put a pair of sunglasses on and Benson knew exactly what was going on.

"Wait, why did you take them?"

"I took them because the sun was burning my eye sockets…. I needed relief….."

"Ok, so you intentionally-"

The blue jay swiped the machines clipboard and it threw his emotions. He didn't know why Mordecai was acting like this, but it was driving him crazy.

"Hey! Give it back!"

Mordecai smiled at Benson's attempt to get the clipboard and just to be a jerk, he smirked and held it behind his back and Benson knew that the blue jay wasn't going to give in. Benson felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to reach for his clipboard, but Mordecai was really pushing it.

"Phhh, I love messing with ya!"

Benson felt his cheeks heat up from anger and his trying to grab it from the avian.

"Ok, how can I have it back?"

"If you let me switch jobs with you for the day….."

"T-That's it?"

"Yep, if you let me, I'll give it back afterwards…."

The gumball machine thought for awhile and he finally sighed.

"Fine, but if you screw anything up, you're job while be on the line! Got it?!"

The blue jay flicked the machine's forehead and nodded his head yes.

(To be continued)

**_/Btw, when I said that it'll be continued, it means that I will continue it in other chapters of this project, so don't give your hopes up! I just have a lot of writers block. I'm sorry if this confused you, but all of what Mordecai is doing will be explained in part 2/_**


End file.
